pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lusamine (anime)
Lusamine is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She is the mother of Gladion and Lillie and the leader of the Aether Foundation. Appearance Lusamine has blonde long hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fused with a Nihilego, she transformed into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Her blonde long hair also turned black inside its bell which was made of black ink. Personality Lusamine is seen as a very serious and determined woman due to her role as the leader alongside her members, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba from the Aether Foundation. Upon her family, she can be very ditsy similar to Lola's when she keeps doting towards her daughter Lillie, like messing around with her hair. Like Aria, Lusamine is constantly getting abrupt phone calls from her cellphone due to her busy works at the foundation, which makes her unable to spend more time with her children. When Faba uses Nebby's power to open the gate of Nihilego's dimension, Lusamine is not without her darker side upon happily seeing Nihilego enter the Pokémon world. However, she manages to snap out of her darker side and focus on the safety of her children. As Ash and the gang entered the Ultra Space with Nebby, Lusamine's darker side of her personality ended up becoming a perfect subject of Nihilego's fusion with her, corrupting her will completely. After the fusion with Nihilego is complete, she started acting like a child and kept telling her children as well as Ash and the gang to go away. Although, she was soon ensnared and engulfed by Nihilego when she is progressively regaining her will and recognizes her love for her children until Ash defeats it to rescue her. Once she is finally diffuses with Nihilego from its defeat, Lusamine also became deeply emotional towards her children upon their reunion once more. Biography When Lusamine was a young woman, she was a part of a research team in Aether Foundation alongside Faba and Wicke, led by her husband, Mohn. One day, however, while studying Ultra Wormholes, Mohn was pulled into the Ultra Wormhole. Wicke and Faba held Lusamine back to prevent more casualties, and Mohn was believed to have passed away in that incident.SM116 Lusamine's husband, Mohn, disappeared in an incident involving an Ultra WormholeSM105, and Lusamine, to remember him kept a picture of their wedding in her office.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Lusamine was told a story of the Radiant One, who had created Alola, from her father,SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! and she also told this legend to her children, Gladion and Lillie.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! Lusamine used to spend lots of time with her children, Lillie and Gladion, as well as their Pokémon. The family used to take lots of pictures together, which Lusamine treasures them by putting them in her office in Aether Paradise. When Lillie was absent, Lusamine had Clefairy evolve into a Clefable, by touching a Moon Stone. Lillie, who found out Clefable evolved, was furious, as the former form was much cuter to her.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Lillie kept a picture of her family in her room, as Lusamine was working elsewhere.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Lusamine made her first full appearance, where she reunited with her daughter Lillie. Lusamine was also revealed as one of the members of the Aether Foundation alongside Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba who were investigating the Altar of the Sunne and its legends including the Ultra Beasts. When she requested Ash to take a look at Nebby, she finally confirmed that it was an Ultra Beast. Per Faba's wishes, the heroes, upon arriving to Aether Paradise, went to see Lusamine in her mansion. Upon their arrival at her mansion, Lusamine met them, but was constantly received abrupt phone calls due to her busy work at the foundation, much to Lillie's disappointment. Regardless, she let the heroes eat snacks, and asked them about Lillie's progress in school. Lillie was surprised, thinking her mother invited them just to ask that question. Lusamine pointed out she could spend some more time with her daughter and her friends among this place while working, and promised to give them a tour around the facility. Lusamine received another call, prompting Lillie to give a tour on her own. After the heroes rescued a rogue Ditto, Wicke explained Lusamine had been working on releasing the Pokémon of the facility, once they recovered. Ash saw Lusamine was cool, and Lillie saw he was right. However, once Lusamine came, she hugged Lillie in concern, who brushed her off, since they rescued Ditto already. Lusamine hugged her once more, but received another phone call, which annoyed Lillie even more.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Upon seeing Hobbes filming her, Lillie went to contact her mother, who asked Hobbes to do that. Lusamine called Lillie as "her baby", which made Lillie upset; Lusamine admitted she wanted to see how Lillie interacted with Pokémon. Lillie replied she could at least visit. Due to the abrupt phone calls, Lillie yelled at her mother, berating her about putting her responsibilities of her job before her family, and closed the link.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Gladion went to Aether Paradise where he saw his mother, Lusamine, in her office. Gladion angrily demanded to know where Silvally was, but Lusamine was completely unaware of the situation. Though she remembered that it was a Pokémon that Faba created to fight Ultra Beasts, Faba had told her that the project failed. Gladion assumed that Faba had been lying, because Silvally had saved Lillie from an Ultra Beast a few years ago. While the two were searching for Silvally in Faba's office, Gladion informed Lusamine of the incident that happened a few years ago. Gladion furiously pointed out the Lusamine should've known this despite Faba's lies, and chastised her for her obsession with Ultra Beasts caused Lillie to become unable to touch Pokémon. Lusamine apologized to him, but Gladion stated that he was not the one that she should apologize to. Gladion finds Silvally's Premiere Ball, but heard an alarm coming from the basement. Gladion and Lusamine rushed down there, where they found Lillie being held in the air by Faba's Alakazam's Psychic, and Ash, Pikachu, Snowy, and Nebby being held down by Faba's Hypno's Psychic. Lusamine watched as Gladion's Silvally evolved, rescued Lillie and subdued Faba. Having learned that the whole ordeal was a misunderstanding, Lillie apologized to Silvally and thanked it for saving her twice, and gave Silvally a hug, much to everyone's surprise. Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were aware Faba was gone, and reminded they had to be aware of Ultra Beasts. Nevertheless, Lusamine blamed herself as being a bad parent, and considered herself lucky that Silvally saved her daughter. Lusamine, in her office, was visited by Gladion, who asked if they found Faba. Lusamine denied, and as Gladion was about to continue his search, Lusamine wanted to thank Gladion and to report they were still searching for Faba, but Gladion ignored her and left. Later, when Faba took Nebby away, Ash, Lillie and Gladion went to the Aether Foundation, where they informed Lusamine of the incident. Along the to the basement, Gladion assumed that Faba plan was to use Nebby to summon another Ultra Beast. When they arrived in the basement, they saw Faba using a machine, trapping Nebby and using its power to create an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine hugged her daughter to protect her, and demanded Faba to stop his research. While the boys attacked Faba's machine, setting Nebby free, Faba claimed Lusamine wanted to meet the Ultra Beast. Upon Nebby's evolution, the Ultra Wormhole opened, and an Ultra Beast descended down. Lusamine was amused, but still scolded Faba for putting her children in danger. She tried to have her Clefable push the Ultra Beast away with Dazzling Gleam, but it drained Clefable off its life force. When the Ultra Beast went to attack Lillie and Gladion, Lusamine pushed the latter out of the way and was taken away through the Ultra Wormhole, leaving Lillie and Gladion horrified.SM050: Faba's Revenge! By the time Ash and the group, including her children, entered the UB01: Symbiont's dimension in order to rescue her, Lusamine was fused with the Ultra Beast. She tried to run off, yelling at the children to stay away from her. Gladion believed the Ultra Beast was draining her energy, making her act erratically. She conjured rocks as obstacles, trying to distance herself from them. Gladion feared her true behavior was to learn more of the Ultra Beasts, and would not diffuse, instead of being mind-controlled. Since the group pursued her to rescue her, Lusamine continued hovering, yelling how she hated all of them. Lusamine used five of her Pokémon to battle them: Absol, Clefable, Milotic, Mismagius and Salazzle. Gladion believed that her Pokémon were being possessed by the Ultra Beast, too, so Kiawe took on Salazzle, Sophocles, Lana and Mallow teamed up against Milotic and Mismagius, Gladion faced Absol and Lillie tried to stop Clefable. Ash, riding Nebby, went with Pikachu to stop Lusamine.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Lusamine created a toxic pool to block Ash, Pikachu and Nebby upon confronting them. Nebby crossed to the safe ground, evading Lusamine's attacks. Despite Ash's efforts to rescue as Pikachu dispersed its attacks, Lusamine knocked Ash until the arrival of her children, Lillie and Gladion, as well as Lusamine's Clefable, Ash's Lycanroc and Gladion's Silvally. After Gladion reminded Ash their mother could no longer to reasoned with, due to being fused with UB01: Symbiont. Lillie personally confronted Lusamine, climbing up the rocks Lusamine created. Lillie yelled out how much she hated her mother's corrupted personality, and reminded her mother of how she always treated her like a baby. However, she pointed out Lusamine was even more of a spoiled person than her daughter since she had kept her research on Ultra Beasts for a very long time. Lillie stated that she may be a strong person, but due to her obsessions with Ultra Beasts, she was nothing more than a puppet who could not let herself move on her own. Lillie begged her mother to come out of UB01: Symbiont and let her obsessions go. But just as Lusamine was about to reach out to her daughter, UB01: Symbiont refused to release her and engulfed her inside its bell. Lillie was nearly attacked, but Gladion saved her, and devised a plan to distract UB01: Symbiont. Ash's Z-Crystal changed, and he had the Z-Power pass onto Pikachu to use the Z-Move that is 100 times stronger than Thunderbolt. With UB01: Symbiont defeated, Gladion and Lillie pulled Lusamine out of it, causing it to diffuse with her. After UB01: Symbiont floated away, Lusamine finally reunited with her children as she emotionally apologized for not spending time together as a family, with Lillie tearfully hugging her mother. They returned in the Pokémon World via Ultra Wormhole to Altar of the Sunne, where Professor Kukui and Burnet were glad to see the group succeeded in rescuing Lusamine.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Lusamine attended Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding. She had Faba apologize to the heroes, and ordered from then on, he was Wicke's subordinate. In addition, Lusamine warned there could be more Ultra Beasts that could appear in Alola. For having fought the Ultra Beast they named as Nihilego, she invited the group to be part of Ultra Guardians, who would help send Ultra Beasts back to their home world. The group accepted the proposal, and Lillie was glad her mother decided to continue working, even after the incident.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Lusamine called upon the Ultra Guardians, who took an elevator in their school to their base. Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted them through a screen, and informed them a new Ultra Beast they named as Buzzwole came through an Ultra Wormhole, near a filming set of Alola Detective Laki series. She let Rotom download the info on Buzzwole, and they decided to have Ultra Beasts being classified as Pokémon. She reminded the importance of catching Ultra Beasts and sending them back to their homeworld, hence why they designed Beast Balls - Poké Balls that can effectively catch an Ultra Beast. Knowing they did well against Nihilego, Lusamine had full trust in Ultra Guardians in succeeding the mission, who replied "Ult-roger". The group did catch Buzzwole, and regrouped with Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet, the latter setting the equipment up to conjure the Ultra Wormhole. They watched Buzzwole returning to its homeworld, and Lusamine commended the group for their success.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! Once Ash and others have discovered a purplish being, Lusamine and others reported to the group they have analyzed the being and named it Poipole. They confirmed it was an Ultra Beast, and let Rotom update its information on it. Since they did not know the location of the Ultra Wormhole, through which Poipole went through, Lusamine permitted Ash to catch it. She watched as Ash struggled to catch Poipole, until the latter let itself be caught by touching Ash's Poké Ball.SM067: Love at First Twirl! After a report of a civilian of a whereabouts of a giant being, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed the footage of the being, and decided to name it Celesteela, after the tale of Celeste. The Ultra Guardians admitted they saw Celesteela before, since Sophocles believed it to be Steela from the tale and dug it out. Wicke believed it was the same Celesteela from 200 years ago, while Burnet reminded Celesteela collected gas and could fire it out to fly up, and burn everything underneath. Lusamine noted Sophocles had a special connection towards Celesteela, who admitted he just wanted to let it fly back towards the moon. Burnet advised catching Celesteela, as Wicke believed releasing it elsewhere should protect the surroundings. Lusamine dispatched the group, who went to deal with Celesteela. The trio watched Celesteela's launch; Burnet and Wicke were amazed, but Lusamine was nevertheless glad the group solved the problem in their own way.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet called upon the Ultra Guardians, and showed that the colorful creature that the heroes saw the day earlier was an Ultra Beast, named Blacephalon. The scientists were searching for the location of its Ultra Wormhole, and let Rotom download the data they have found so far. The power suddenly blacked out, but this didn't prevent Lusamine to order the Ultra Guardians to find Blacephalon on Route 3. As the Ultra Guardians found a new creature at the power plant, Lusamine reported to the Ultra Guardians that was a new Ultra Beast that drained electricity. She responded that the Electric-type Ultra Beast was Xurkitree, who actually tried to make a better performance than Blacephalon did, and due to the latter's explosions, Xurkitree's Ultra Wormhole had been opened. Wicke feared for the electricity drains, so Lusamine contacted the authorities to stop the distribution of electricity. In the end, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were impressed by the display the Ultra Guardians had made, and were pleased that the children, who were growing up, resolved the situation.SM078: Twirling with a Bang! Upon seeing a drawing that Poipole had made, Ash contacted Lusamine. Wicke thought that the drawing was romantic, while Faba was not impressed by her unscientific remark. Lusamine, however, noted Poipole was intelligent being, and asked of Ash to continue observing Poipole's behavior.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! Lusamine contacted the Ultra Guardians about a new Ultra Beast. Much to their shock, it was the same thing they encountered earlier, named Stakataka, which they believed it to be a vaulting horse. The next day, the heroes encountered the angry Stakataka at the construction site, and were warned by Wicke that it hated anything to be placed atop of it. Eventually, Stakataka was captured, and Lusamine oversaw that it was released into the Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School.SM085: The Long Vault Home! One day, Lusamine was feeling down, whom her scientists told about an Ultra Wormhole that was sucking up the Ultra Aura, instead of releasing it. She contacted the heroes, but was scolded by Lillie for having a bad hair. Lusamine asked of them to come to Poni Island's Altar of the Sunne. There, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke and Faba awaited the Ultra Guardians, who were joined by a new member, Gladion. Burnet explained the Ultra Wormhole was draining the Ultra Aura, and Lusamine believed that was the reason why anyone but children and Pokémon were drained. To find the location, the Ultra Guardians had their Z-Moves launched at Faba's machine, which cleared the skies. While the scientists were researching, Lusamine showed a ruin inside the altar, showing the Radiant One. She believed the mystery could be solved if they could decipher the ancient code. Suddenly, Wicke called everyone to come back, as everyone saw Lunala emerging from the Ultra Wormhole with the dark Ultra Beast. After Lunala and the Ultra Beast began to fight, Lusamine ordered the Ultra Guardians to assist Lunala in the battle. However, she and the rest of the scientists grudgingly followed them in the helicopter. After the Ultra Beast fuseed with Nebby and escaped through the Ultra Wormhole, Lusamine and the others took Lunala to the Pokémon School to recover. Since they had little info on the Ultra Beast, she named it as "UB: Black". However, she suspected there was a connection with the Radiant One and UB: Black, due to having the same symbol, and noted they had to decipher the mural. As Faba reported about Team Rocket's presence, Lusamine briefly left with the scientists to determine what to do.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! The adults came in to see what happened, and the Ultra Guardians informed them they wanted to go through the Ultra Wormhole to save Nebby. Lusamine refused to have them travel through the portal, since it was dangerous, but Gladion reminded they did go to the Ultra Beasts' world to save her. Lusamine saw his point, and let the group save Nebby. However, she expected their safe return from the world beyond the portal. She coordinated the efforts of the rest of the group: while Kukui and Faba went to intercept Team Rocket, Burnet investigated the cipher of the mural, and Wicke tried to contact the Ultra Guardians. Once Burnet found out that UB: Black was the Radiant One, Lusamine noted there was a hidden meaning to the legend her father ahd told her: the humans and Pokémon gave some of their energies to restore the Radiant One in the past. Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke saw Tapu Koko making a pose, as it shared some of its Ultra Aura to the Radiant One. Wicke managed to contact the Ultra Guardians, who explained the Radiant One, named Necrozma, lost its light. Seeing they had to share their own Ultra Aura, too, Lusamine informed the Ultra Guardians, as well as the Island Kahuna, to make the pose to share their energies. Lusamine did the pose with her scientists, and sent the Ultra Aura through the Ultra Wormhole. Their efforts allowed Necrozma to regain its light, and the situation was resolved. However, Lusamine warned the Ultra Guardians that the Ultra Wormhole was going to close, and in the end, she saw them coming out of the portal.SM090: Securing the Future! Lusamine watched the children acting in a play at the Pokémon School, and had Hobbes record it on camera. She also met Ash's mom, Delia, and thanked her for her son, who helped her out in numerous occasions. At the end of the school play, she cheered for Lillie for a great performance.SM093: Lillier and the Staff! Some days later, Lusamine contacted the group, and requested them to do a task. She explained there was a strange activity on Akala Island's Wela Volcano, where a lot of magnetic fields started were emitted. Since that could affect their equipment on detecting Ultra Aura, Lusamine wanted the Ultra Guardians to investigate more. The group complied, and found out that some miners have driven out the Geodude and Graveler out of the mines, as they were the ones to emit the magnetic aura. Lusamine thanked the Ultra Guardians for the successful mission, and decided to request a patrol around the volcano, to ensure such activity wouldn't occur.SM095: Sparking Confusion! Eventually, Lusamine noted that the events during the Manalo Festival were important for Alola's history, she had Lillie find Ash and take him to Aether Paradise to record his experience during his time in Necrozma's world. Ash complied, and went to the organization with Rotom, who transmitted the data that it gathered in that world, to which Lusamine gave her gratitude to. Later, when Faba reported a Stufful was missing, realizing that it would soon be released into the wild, Lusamine issued a search throughout the entire organization. She found it was "taken" by Team Rocket, and watched as they were taken, along with Stufful, by the latter's mother, Bewear.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Lusamine had the Ultra Guardians dispatched in the middle of the night to catch an Ultra Beast that attacked Hala. The next day, she apologized to the children, since they became sleep deprived. Burnet showed some of the photos of the Ultra Beast, which were muffled. Lusamine stated the Ultra Beast attacked trainers with Z-Crystals and stole them, while Wicke added that they nicknamed it as Pheromosa. Burnet reminded of the damage that Pheromosa could cause, and once the Ultra Guardians were prepared, Lusamine dispatched them to their mission to capture that Ultra Beast. Due to her speed, the Ultra Guardians could not catch Pheromosa, and was why Wicke had Faba demonstrate a sticky trap to slow Pheromosa down. At the end of the day, as the Ultra Guardians captured Pheromosa, Lusamine and the scientists were at the site to open the Ultra Wormhole, to return Pheromosa to her homeworld.SM114 Lusamine was in her office with Burnet when Gladion arrived. The latter explained that Hapu told him that Tapu Fini did not conjure the spirit of his father, since he was alive. This excited Lusamine to know her husband was still out there. Professor Kukui gathered the Island Kahuna, as well as Lusamine, to tell them about the idea of an Alola Pokémon League. Lusamine pledged her support, and gathered with the rest on Aether Paradise Island, where Kukui announced the opening of the Alola Pokémon League. Lillie was surprised, since Lusamine had not told her anything about this. Lusamine told that the Aether Foundation funded his idea, as she unveiled a stadium. She told that while it was still under construction, it would become the symbol of the Alola Pokémon League.SM115 Lusamine was looking at her pictures, when Wicke and Burnet visited her in her office. The two reported that they contacted other branches of Aether Paradise, but they still have not found Mohn yet. Wicke noted that Lusamine's children were eager to find more about their father, which Burnet confirmed, since Gladion excitedly came to the office with good news. The group went to see Lillie and Gladion, who were helping Faba search for documents on Mohn, and Lusamine wanted to show her children something. She and her children went to the mansion, where she had Hobbes open a secret room behind a staircase. She explained that was her husband's room, and Gladion remembered it to be the place of the memory where his father pet him. Lusamine also described him as a trainer. However, after his disappearance, Lusamine was too depressed to look after his Pokémon, who disappeared, and blamed herself for not realizing that Mohn was alive. Lillie comforted her, and Lusamine hugged her, stating she was her "little baby", which annoyed Lillie. Lusamine asked herself why did children have to grow up, even if she was grateful that they rescued her from the Ultra Space. As Lillie opened a closet, the group saw an inactive Magearna. Lusamine wondered why did Lillie open that closet, who could not explain her feeling. Lusamine, however, described that Mohn got Magearna as a present to Lillie, their little princess. Later, Lusamine and Gladion visited Lillie, who was looking through Mohn's notebook. The two were pleased to see that Lillie got permission to use the Z-Ring. When Lillie told that she'd activate Magearna, which amazed Lusamine, while Gladion noted Lillie had already become a bit stronger. Pokémon On hand At the Ultra Guardians base Ride Pokémon Gallery Lillie remembers her mother.JPG|In Lillie's flashback Lillie eating with her family.JPG|Eating with her kids, Lillie and Gladion Lillie and her family.JPG|With her kids Nihilego Lusamine fused.png|Lusamine fused with Nihilego Lusamine Anime Appearance.jpg See also *Lusamine (Adventures) References Category:Aether Foundation